


to meet in the streets

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Aliases, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: A stroll out into the kingdom was a nice escape from the castle.AUgust Day 9 - Royalty AU
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Miguel Torres
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Kudos: 2
Collections: AUgust 2020





	to meet in the streets

**Author's Note:**

> initially supposed to be longer but I was low-key dying yesterday :( thats also why its a day late

"I'm going out for a bit. Do you mind covering for me?" Tokoha asks as she pats down her dress and perfects the tie of her hood.

"Of course not. Just hurry back, okay?" Kumi walks beside her, looking into the mirror and patting her back. "You're supposed to be meeting with a prince today."

Tokoha let out a long sigh. "Yes, I know…that's the one thing I don't want to be reminded of, Kumi."

"Sorry, but it is my job to remind you. Even if you're not looking forward to it."

The princess rubs her temples. Just thinking about meeting with another obnoxious prince was enough to give her a headache. They all feigned interest in her and her kingdom just to get her hand in marriage. She swears that she'd heard them all praise the Kagero kingdom's power one too many times. At this point, she couldn't care less about the next prince who was coming to see her just to tell her how amazing her kingdom was without having even seen it.

"I'll be back soon. Promise." Tokoha puts an arm around Kumi, giving her a quick hug. "I really just need some fresh air."

"I know." The girl returned the hug, patting her back before pulling away. "Have fun out there. And bring me a souvenir~!"

~…~

Walking down the streets of her kingdom felt so refreshing. Even if she had to keep a hood on at all times, conceal her identity at all costs, and attract little attention. It still felt like she had more freedom than being in the castle. No constant gaze upon her, no worrying over the way she had to present herself, no one to question her at all. Out on the streets, she was just a normal girl with no one to give her a second glance.

She was granted a chance to see her people up close whenever she was out like this, and she loved every second. All the hard work coming from her parents- and brother too really showed.

_'I really wish Mamoru would slow down. He works too hard for his own good.'_

Tokoha comes to a slow stop. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her brother take a day off. He was still a prince, not the king, so he could put one day aside for himself, but…his love for the kingdom was too strong, it seemed. Mamoru wanted the kingdom to flourish, wanted his people to smile and be able to enjoy their lives to the fullest.

_'I wish I could do half the things he does. I guess it's good that he's going to be the king and not me…'_

Her eyes fall to the ground as she holds in her breath. Letting her thoughts wander that far never failed to make her heart sink. She had gone out to escape those annoying thoughts only for them to follow right behind her. It was a terrible curse for a princess.

"Ah- Oh no!"

She hears a gasp and lifts her head. In front of her is a stunning man with blonde hair, a tint of green on a couple of his bangs. He's currently struggling to keep his fruit in his bag and not on the ground. Just as he squeezed the bag against his chest to prevent it from toppling down, there was an ominous ripping noise. Which was followed by fruit falling through a tear in the bag and rolling upon the ground.

Tokoha was quick to help pick up the fallen fruit. It definitely was…something she didn't think to see while out on a stroll. If that wasn't a case of bad luck, she wasn't sure what it was.

"Oh, thank you, miss!" The man chirps with a smile as he gets on his knees to gather the fruit. "Sorry for making you help."

"It's all right, I don't mind," she replies.

She continues to gather more, only pausing when his hand at touched hers. They had reached out for the same fallen apple, causing their hands to collide. Hazel eyes met with teal for just a moment.

"Um…" The man tries to speak, but cannot find words.

"I'll…go and ask for another bag," she says after giving a nervous laugh.

"It's fine, really! You don't have to."

The princess was already on her feet, keeping the fruit in her grasp steady as she went into a nearby shop. When she returned to the man's side, she held the bag out to him.

"Here you go. I asked for them to double bag it, so hopefully that won't happen again."

"Thank you so much." The man gets to his feet and puts the remaining fruit into the bag before taking it out of her hands. "You know that happens quite a lot for me, so maybe I should consider asking for that more often." He laughs and doesn't seem affected by his stroke of bad luck.

"It would be waste if they fell elsewhere. If you wash them, they should still be fine." Her gaze fell onto the bag for a moment before looking to him. "You bought those at the Market Capital, didn't you?"

"You could tell where i bought these from?" He asks with a gasp. "That's pretty cool! Not everyone has an eye like that, you know?"

Tokoha smiles and blushes slightly. "It's nothing, really. I just know who sells what around here."

"That's still pretty amazing. I can't even tell the difference from the shops back in Neo Nectar."

"Wait. You're from Neo Nectar? What are you doing way out here?"

"Well…I'm on a trip. A business trip. So, I'm only here on a visit."

"Really? Well, I hope you enjoy your stay while you're here. The Kagero kingdom has plenty to offer." She states with pride.

"From what I've seen so far, it really does. It's so much bigger than back home! And filled with more streets. Nothing like the countryside back home. This kingdom really has a certain charm to it. I hope I can see as much as I can before I have to leave."

"If…you're not busy. I could show you around."

"I would love that!" His teal eyes shine with excitement. "Of course, I don't want to be a bother."

"No, you're fine. I was the one that offered, anyway. Besides, it gives me something to do." And it would be a good change to interact with someone outside of her kingdom. She loved those here, really, she did, but this wasn't a chance she got often. "May I have your name? Mine is Ahsha."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ahsha. Mine is Antero."

~…~

The first place she had taken him to was the plaza. After hearing he had only passed through it by carriage, she decided it was best for him to experience it by foot. He could see what the stalls offered. Not only food, but dragon based charms, a variety of goods, and weapons. The last she wasn't too keen on showing. It always felt weird to boast about the kingdoms might when it was already well known.

Thankfully, Antero had little interest in that part of the plaza which she hoped didn't just stem from the fact that a blade nearly fell on him. He was more interested in the agriculture and sights of the kingdom.

Leading him to the center of the plaza, they passed an enormous statue of Dragonic Blademaster. The princess gave a brief history lesson, stating the dragon's importance of her kingdom. It surprised Antero to hear that. He had always thought Dragonic Overlord was the one to govern Kagero.

During their stroll around the kingdom, Tokoha had suggested a place to stop and eat. It was a smaller restaurant that most people passed, but those who knew of its existence made sure to stop by every single day. The princess insisted on him trying one of their specialty croquettes. Antero loved it.

Then came the time for her to lead him down a secret path. Down an alley and past two homes there was a small walkway leading up. Beyond that was another path, a little more dangerous than the last, and Antero nearly fell a couple of times. Tokoha ensured that they were almost there.

"We just need to go up this ladder," she says as she opens a door to an empty room, holding just a ladder. Light was shining down from the hole above. And with a simple climb, they had reached their destination.

"Wow…" Antero breathed out once he had climbed out. The man walked to Tokoha's side, putting his hand against the stone railing. "You can see everything from here."

"This is my favorite spot in the whole kingdom," she said softly. Her gaze dropped to watch her people below. If she wanted to do, she could make out the path they had gone throughout their day. She could play it backwards all to where they met. Today, she hardly batted an eye at the castle.

"I can see why."

As he took in another breath, Tokoha glanced to him. He wore a big, relaxing smile as he looked out at her kingdom. There was a gentle, tender look in his gaze. With the light showering down on him, in just the right light, Tokoha swore he looked like an angel. Just for a second. The image had made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks flushed.

She had to pull her gaze off him and look elsewhere. Her hands gripped onto the stone as she tried to settle her heart. She knew a strong feeling for Antero was blossoming in her chest.

She had grown to like this man in their short time together. He was kind, charming, and surprisingly optimistic given his bad luck streak. He found beauty in almost everything and there was a genuine curiosity he had for her world. It was sweet. She hadn't seen such interest in her kingdom for so long; it was almost hard to believe it existed.

And the best part was him treating her like a normal girl. No special princess treatment or anything. Granted, she was using an alias, but it felt nice to run around the kingdom as a normal girl with someone else by her side.

"I'm really glad I got the chance to come here," Antero spoke. "I've seen so many new things, learned so much." He looks at her. "All thanks to you, Ahsha."

"I-It's nothing. As long as you enjoy the kingdom then I'm happy."

"I did. But I believe it was your company that made it most memorable."

Antero smiles and places a hand over hers. It makes her heart race. His hand felt so warm and soft against hers. She lifts her gaze to meet with his. She could feel herself being pulled in and getting lost in his eyes.

A chime echoes throughout the kingdom, causing him to look away and stare out at the kingdom. He squeezes her hand as his cheerful look falls.

"I almost forgot I have an appointment I should be getting to." He sighs and looks back to her. "I can't escort you home, but can we promise to see each other again?"

"Of course! And don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"You're stronger than you look, I know. Well, I'm very sorry that I have to part so suddenly." Antero pulls her hand up to his lips. He gently presses them against her skin before bowing. "Until next time."

Tokoha's face burns red. Unable to give a reply, she waves as he leaves. And she swears that she hears him walk into a couple of boxes shortly after. Maybe she should have gone with him.

But she had her own matters to attend to. Had time really passed by her that quickly? It wasn't like her to lose track of time. And she didn't dare pass the blame onto Antero. It was her own fault for getting caught up at the moment and just having fun.

While she can figure out an excuse later, for now, she makes a mad dash back to the castle.

~…~

"You're back!" The second she had stepped foot into her room, Kumi had latched onto her.

"I am. Sorry, I got carried away."

"I would forgive you, but…you didn't bring back a souvenir," Kumi says before puffing up her cheeks. Tokoha lets out a short laugh.

"Sorry, Kumi. Next time, I promise."

"It's okay. You look like you had fun, though. Did something amazing happen?"

Tokoha pauses. A smile forms.

"I think so. I'll tell you about it later."

~…~

Tokoha's mood had dropped the moment she stepped outside of her room. She was preparing herself to meet another prince, willing to list out all their nobility and reasons why they would be the perfect husband. If only she could roll her eyes at them in public.

But when she hears the name 'Neo Nectar' swarming amongst the staff, Antero flashes into her mind.

_'If only he was a prince.'_

And to her surprise-

"We would like to welcome to the Kagero kingdom today, prince Miguel Torres of Neo Nectar."

-he is one.


End file.
